Hunting, for everything from small game, such as rabbits and birds, to large game, such as deer, bear, and elk, is a traditional and popular pastime worldwide. Generally, a hunter must contend with animal defenses based on three primary senses: hearing, sight, and smell. Over time, relatively sophisticated equipment and techniques have been developed to counter these defenses. Nevertheless, there remains significant room for improvement.
For example, a hunter can defeat the hearing defense simply by moving quietly and/or remaining still. Similarly, countering an animal's sight defense may be as easy as wearing camouflaged clothing or concealing oneself in a blind or similar structure. However, an animal's smell defense is more difficult to defeat, since human scent is virtually invisible, easily airborne transmitted, and generally hard to control. Among other things, even the most well constructed hunting blind will allow human scent to permeate through the seams along the edges of its enclosure, as well as through the gaps around the windows and doors. Moreover, the human scent escaping from a blind is more often than not at a significantly higher concentration than that emanating from individual hunters out in the open field.
Hence, given the popularity of hunting in general, apparatus and methods that will minimize the transmission of human scent would be quite useful and should find a wide acceptance in the hunting community.